In motor vehicles it is desirable to control or reduce particular noises and vibrations created in the vehicle powertrain. One source of noise is caused by the collective lash between components in the vehicle driveline. As the vehicle is changed from a neutral gear to a drive gear, the transmission applies torque to the driveline which causes its components to move and take-up the collective lash. As the components move, the driveline emits a noise which is commonly referred to as driveline clunk. As engine RPM increases, as is often the case when an engine is idling after a cold start, the driveline clunk becomes increasingly annoying. However, the increased engine RPM is desirable to increase the heating of an exhaust catalyst connected to the engine.